Hurt and Forgiveness
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: A year after Jesse leaving Rachel and egging her. Rachel is dating Finn but is her heart really in it? Rachel, Jesse, and Quinn with more pov.  St berry mentions of slight finchel and faberry friendship. My 1st story no flames please. T for minor swears.
1. Chapter 1

Hurt and Forgiveness

**A/N Sorry for the awful title and story. It is summer and right now I am in beach mode. This is my 1****st**** story so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its characters or Wicked or the way we were.**

Rachel Berry did not like being hurt. So when Jesse St James broke an egg on her head, he also broke her. She had really thought he loved her. After all he had moved schools for her and tried to take her virginity. Right now she despised him. Or so she thought. He had egged her took her regional title and permanently scarred her, like Barbra, in "The Way We Were." She did everything to forget him. She even kissed Finn Hudson randomly. Finn loved her but she still loved Jesse deep, deep down. Finn was totally oblivious to her true feelings as always. Which is why when they were walking in the halls, he very rudely reminded her of him. The one she had tried so hard to forget.

"So Rachel, how are feeling about St Jackass egging you even though it has been a year" Finn asked, prompting Rachel to burst into tears. "Oh shit, I am really sorry ummmm, please stop crying," Finn looked around frantically trying find something or someone to stop the tears. He grabbed Quinn who Rachel had gotten close to over the summer.

"Oh, Rach, what happened?" Quinn said consolingly. Rachel continued crying unable to talk. "What did you say to her, Finn?"

"I called Jesse a jackass, which he is." Finn responded guiltily. "I uh got to uh math class. Yeah math class." He ran away.

"Jerk" Quinn said. "Sorry Rach. So how are you feeling" Rachel shrugged now she was capable of doing something other than crying. "Okay we have to get to glee club or we will be late. I don't know why Finn said he had math class. We all have Glee."

Rachel decided to zone out of Glee, which was really unlike her but now with memories of the heart break Jesse caused her she just couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Okay Rachel, Finn you ready?" Mr. Shue asked towards the end of class.

"Ready for what?" Rachel asked confused.

"For you and Finn to sing As Long As Your Mine from Wicked" Mr. Shuester said.

_That's what you get for not paying attention class _Rachel thought "Sure Mr. S" she said.

_**Rachel**_

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT

_I wish I was singing this to Jesse… Wait no I don't right? I can't still have feelings for him. He egged me. I really hadn't thought about him in so long. _ Rachel thought  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…

_Finn_

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS

MAYBE I'M WISE _I doubt he is wise _Rachel thought _He is so different from Jesse. Finn is stupid, but very sweet at times. J__esse is smart, funny, talanted, handso- wait why am I comparing them. Finn is my boyfriend and future and Jesse is my past.  
_

BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...

_BOTH_  
EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...

_Finn_  
SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ... _I don't think that I really love Finn_. _I used to. I mean, when he told be he loved me there was nothing no sparks. So why I am I still with him? Oh right, because I need to get over Jesse. Wait, didn't I get over him a couple months ago? No I still haven't moved on, truly. I need to end it with Finn. It isn't fair to him. But how am I going to do it? He is so sweet. I don't want to hurt his feelings. _

_BOTH_  
AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...

_Oh my god. I love Jesse St James. Again.  
_

**Oh don't you love cliffhangers. Sorry it was so short. I don't know if I want to continue or not so if I get some positive reviews. This is Oceangirl511 signing off.**

**Okay so disregard that last sentence it was too dorky. Please review. Don't you just love blue buttons?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is the second chapter of my story. It will be confusing if you don't read this author's note. First of all Jesse is at UCLA right now. Also Andrea Cohen is a year younger than Jesse so she is a senior and Rachel is a junior. Andrea quit VA and was not part of the egging of Rachel. Giselle Roberts is the African American girl who told Jesse to egg Rachel. She has a major crush on Jesse. **

Jesse POV

UCLA is amazing. It is everything I had hoped for just minus one thing. Yes I really do miss Rachel. I never stopped loving her. It wasn't my idea to egg her or break her heart. I met her at the music store totally by accident. Shelby had found out we were dating and told me that I had to lead Rachel to her. Her being Shelby. I had no choice. She would take away my UCLA scholarship and remove me from VA and take my car away. And egging her, I was blackmailed by the diabolical Giselle Roberts. She was mad and jealous that I had left VA for Rachel. Giselle said that VA would egg New Directions, ruin their cars, TP their choir room, vandalize their auditorium and so much more. It would be just an endless vendetta. So to protect Rachel and New Directions I had to hurt her. I just wish I could explain it all to her. She is probably dating the oaf, Hudson.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times _my ringtone rang.

"Jesse St James and make it quick I have to get back to being talented" I said confidently.

"Hi Jesse I am sure you know who it is" the voice said.

"No I actually don't," I said. Who is this person?

"Whatevs. It is Giselle," she said. My first thought was horror then confusion. How did she get my number?

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

"It is called a phone book, St James. Anyways, I friended you on Facebook again and you haven't replied yet. It is obvious we are perfect for each other."

"Giselle you have got to stop friending me. I don't like you. Give it up." Okay yeah call me rude but this is from the girl who egged the love of my life. And you would the think that after 10 times of ignoring her on facebook she would get the hint, right? "I am hanging up and don't call my number again." I hung up. I will have to change my number again.

Rachel POV

I can't believe I still like Jesse. I mean I haven't seen him in a year. Does liking him mean I forgive him? No I don't forgive him. He egged me for crying out loud. He made go into a deep state of depression he took my regional title! Maybe he had a good reason a part of me said. No he is a monster! I changed my mind. I dislike Jesse again. Right? Whatever I have to meet Quinn at the mall now. It turns out she is really nice. It sucks that it took getting pregnant to have her be nice.

Quinn POV

We were in banana republic when Rach asked me something suprising.

"Do you think it would be bad if Finn forgave you for the baby drama," I dropped the shirt I was admiring.

"Why?" I replied, surprised.

"No reason."

"I guess if he was sure I wouldn't do it again and he trusted me." I said. "I will never do it again"

"What if I forgave Jesse?" This time I dropped everything I was holding including my jaw.

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Just answer."

"I guess for same reason as Finn, and if he explained all of his actions. Also if this was much later in your life. Right now it is a bit to soon. Now more importantly, should I buy this."

**A/N Okay I know it was a shot one but it is better than nothing right.**


	3. author's note

**A/N I am going to be away for a week so I won't be able to update soon sorry. I want to thank all the reviewers for not flaming and being nice about my 1****st**** story. Sorry about being away. **

**-Oceangirl511 **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Here is my next chapter. I have school in two days so I won't be updating as often.**

Quinn POV

After I got back from the mall with Rachel, I thought about what she had said. I mean it is okay for him to forgive me right? It's not like I am dating Puck. After I gave Beth to Shelby Corcoran, we haven't talked. Unless you count the time where we had a shouting match because he wanted to keep Beth. Come on, we sixteen and my parents kicked me out. How are we going to raise a baby? Omigod here comes Finn he is so handsome. Wait no, she is my best friend's boyfriend, and he is off limits. It is your fault you're not with him.

"Hey Rach, Finn. What's up?" I said. My gaze couldn't help but linger on their clasped hands. Was it me or was Finn staring at me? Unfortunately, I think Rachel noticed. She frowned but dismissed the thought.

"Hello, Quinn. Finn and I were discussing Regionals and what to sing and I think we should do something more, well, Broadway-esque. I was thinking maybe Le Mis where I could do On My Own as the ballad and maybe You Can't Stop the Beat from hairspray and I guess Mr. Shuester could pick the third. What do you think?" Rachel said. I don't know why but suddenly I was angry with her. She can't pick all the songs.

"Why don't you ask Mr. Shue? After all he is the director. And you can't pick all of the songs there are other people in Glee club too." I said angrily and stalked off leaving Rachel and Finn confused.

Rachel POV

Why would Quinn be mean to me like that? She hasn't been mean to me since Beth. And I was just making suggestions. Also why was Finn staring at her, almost, lovingly? Wait no he is dating me. What if he is cheating on me? He wouldn't, right?

"Rachel you said you had some suggestions. What are they?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Oh right. We could do You Can't Stop The Beat and On My Own, with me of course signing the second." I said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I am not singing either of those songs why can't we do a Beyonce or Aretha song," Mercedes protested.

"Because I am going to sing lead and I will only sing Broadway, and that is the end of it, Mercedes," I said.

"Since when did we decide that you sing lead in every song?" Mercedes said, livid.

"When we realized that I had by far the best voice." I retorted.

Riiiiing the bell rang.

"Okay class dismissed we will settle this tomorrow." Mr. Shue said.

As I was walking out I heard Kurt and Mercedes' conversation.

"Don't worry, 'Cedes, Rachel can only do show tunes you can do anything. Rachel is a self-centered b****.'

"I know, she is so annoying. She can't get every solo." Mercedes said. Ouch that hurts. I ran into the bathroom before anyone could see my tears. I am used to people hurting me but it hurts more when they are your teammates. Or at least are supposed to be. Since school is over I am going to the music store to calm down. When I picked out the biography of Sondheim, a girl a little older than me with a dancer's body tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi I am Andrea Cohen, and you are Rachel Berry. We met outside of Carmel High, right? When I was puking," The girl said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. I heard you quit vocal Adrenaline. Why?" I asked, pleased she recognized me.

"Oh, the pressure was just getting to big," She said.

"Hey I know we jut met but do you want to go to lunch or something?" I said tentatively.

"Sure that sounds great."

"So what is this I hear about you and Jesse St James?" Andrea said.

"Oh that is old news." I said.

"Jesse must of seriously liked you because he actually told me about you. And that means something. He usually dismisses his girlfriends in conversation." Andrea said.

"Ha I doubt it!

"Why," Andrea asked.

"He uh egged me."

"What!" Andrea said, surprised. "That doesn't sound like Jesse."

"How about I call you later. Here is my number," I said. "Bye Andrea."

**A/N I know I know it is short but it is also late for me. Next chapter, Andrea and Jesse talk. And Fin is a naughty boyfriend.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N I had my first day of school today. I miss summer. Whatever, Here is the next chapter. See if you can find a Glee season 2 preview quote.**

**I don't own anything. **

Quinn POV

I forgot my homework at school. If I hadn't then I wouldn't be the worst best friend ever. I feel awful. It all started when I saw Finn come from the locker room shirtless from football practice (insert swoon here).

"Oh hey Quinn. I thought I was the only one here now," he said, surprised.

"I forgot my homework," I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh okay. Can I tell you something?"

"Uh sure, I guess," I said, slightly confused.

"I think I uh would be uh lying to you if I said I didn't still have feelings for you," he said, blushing.

"R-r-really," I said blushing and stuttering.

"Yeah," He said, leaning in. And suddenly his lips touched mine. He was smooth and perfect just as I remember. I responded first then realized that he was dating Rachel! Oh my god. Rachel will kill me if she finds out. I pulled away angrily and saw someone behind Finn. It was a girl, slightly older than me, with tan skin. She looked somewhat familiar. Then I flashed back to a couple years ago when I saw her face, leaning over a trashcan in front of Carmel High. What did Rachel say her name was? Something that started with A. What is she doing here? She walked up to us.

"Hi I am Andrea Cohen, I am looking for Rachel Berry. Is she here?" The girl, now Andrea asked.

"Oh she isn't here. I am Quinn. Quinn Fabray and this is Finn Hudson," I said. I swear Andrea frowned when I said Finn Hudson.

"Okay. I'll just call her now. Bye thanks for your help," Andrea said. And she walked away.

Andrea POV

Instead of calling Rachel when I got out of Mc Kinley, I called Jesse.

"Hey Andrea. What is up," Jesse's voice over the phone said.

"Nothing much. I was wondering, what did you say Rachel's boyfriend's name was and I guess and blonde hared blue eyed girl in Glee?" I said.

"Not even a hello, that is harsh, Cohen. Oh and their names are probably Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray. Why?" He said.

"Because I just caught them lip-locking in the halls of Mc Kinley," I said.

"Finn and Quinn! He is cheating on her! That bastard"

"She looked surprised and angry. I think it was a one time thing," I said. Ring my phone rang. It was Rachel. "Hey Jess, I got to go, okay. I will call you later. Bye"

"Bye Andy," he said and hung up,

Rachel POV

I called Andrea and she picked up.

"Hey I was about to call you," she said.

"Cool so I'll meet you at the mall?" I said.

"Sure that sounds great," Andy said. "Hey Rach, I have to tell you something okay. Don't freak out?"

**A/N Mwahahahaha I feel evil. Cliffy! Sorry I just need more reviews. At more than ten I will update. You guys are lucky that you even get and update.**

**-Cassie, Peace!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks for all the great reviews! They are so nice. Though, I guess there is a fair amount of people that don't review and hate my story. Anyways next chapter is up! Here it is!**

Will POV

When I walked into the choir room I did not expect to see Finn and Rachel having a shouting match.

"I can't believe you are cheating on me. You said you loved me!" Rachel screamed.

"It was just one kiss!" Finn retorted. Rachel stalked across the room and slapped straight across his face. I decided that this was the time to intervene. I grabbed Rachel's hand a pulled her away from Finn.

"What the hell happened to you guys? You are dating!" I said.

"Not anymore we aren't. And Mr. Shuester I am sorry but I quit," Rachel said with tears in her eyes. "I just can't see him with out feeling hurt and I can't see Quinn without feeling betrayed."

"What does Quinn have to do with it?" I asked.

Rachel POV

"They kissed," I said sadly.

"Rachel don't quit, please. We need you, Sectionals are coming up," Mr. Shue said, desperately I might add.

"I am sorry Mr. Shue, but I just can't see them or sing with them." And I walked out.

I heard Kurt behind me say, "Drama," dragging the a.

In the hallways I started to cry. I thought he liked me. And Quinn. Oh she was supposed to be my friend. I have to call Andrea. Now that I don't have Glee I won't have anything to do after school. I will hang out with Andrea instead. My dads will want me to go back but I need a break. I remember when Andrea told me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Andrea what's up?" I said cheerfully. Little did I know what she wasn't going to said something cheerful. _

"_I have something to tell you," she had said solemnly_.

"_I was at Mckinely and I uh saw that blond ex-cherrio, the one that was pregnant kissing that Finn Hudson. I am so sorry."_

"_I don't believe it," I said._

"_I uh got a picture and I'll text it to you if you don't. I am so sorry but I think you needed the truth," she said "Bye Rach see you tomorrow."_

"_Bye, Andy," I said sadly._

_End Flashback_

I was crying so hard now I didn't notice that I had bumped into someone. "Oh sorry."

"Rachel? Wow. I haven't seen you since uh regionals," the boy looked down, embarrassed.

"Jesse?" I said surprised.

**A/N Dun dun duhhh. Sorry for the cliffy. I am kidding! Back to the story!**

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in LA?" I said totally surprised.

Jesse POV

"I am visiting Shelby and Andrea. You know her now, right? He told me about you friendship. It's vacation for me," I said. God she is so beautiful. _Focus, Jesse. Just tell her. _

"Why am I talking to you? You broke my heart," I said and turned on my heel.

"Rachel wait. I want to explain."

"No"

"Please once I explain I will be out of your life forever," I said.

"Fine," she said.

"Yes!" I said. And I told her everything. **A/N Look at chapter to if you need refreshing.** About Giselle and the blackmailing. And when I was done, she looked at me, her expression thoughtful. "Okay I'll uh leave. Goodbye Rachel Berry." As I was walking away I heard her say something.

"I have been alone with you inside my mind and in my dreams I have kissed your lips a thousand times."

Jesse

I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
Both  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile

Jesse  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide

Both

'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...

Jesse  
I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know 

Both  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ...

Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you

"I don't want you out of my life forever," Rachel said.

"Good because I love you more than anything," I said, truthfully.

"I-I love you to, Jesse St James."

And I kissed her.

**A/N Don't you just love St Berry love. I do. Next chapter, What Rachel really wants and what she lies about, a day at the mall with St Berry and Andrea. Also Quinn's apology and Finn's new girl.**

**-Oceangirl 511**


	7. author's note 2

**A/N Okay so I am not happy about the amount of reviews I am getting so when I get to 22 (I know it is random but it is double my lucky number) I will update. So someone, I forget who, reviewed my story saying that my story is under appreciated, and I totally agree, so come on people review! Please please review and maybe give me ideas on who should be finn's new girl cause I don't know who yet. **

**-Oceangirl511**

**(Get it? It is a giant arrow!)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N I am so so so so sorry for the long wait. As for my last A/N, I apologize. That was stupid. I had a bad day and took it out on you guys. Again, I am really sorry. I have school now, so that naturally makes me busier. This chapter takes place as if there is no season 2. Also, did anyone vomit at the amount of Finchel in the last 2 episodes? I almost did! It was AWFUL! Enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

Finn POV

Okay. I am going to do this. After Rachel dumped me, I need a girlfriend. It boosts my status. By asking Santana out, I will definitely be the most popular boy in school. She is the head cheerleader and I am the quarterback. It will also make Rachel super jealous.

Now don't yell at me for cheating on Rachel. I mean when I tried to go all the way with her, she burst out crying. Come on, I am a 16 year old boy with needs. She still thinks I am a virgin!

"Hey Santana. You know I am not dating Rachel anymore, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday?" I said.

"Sure, baby," She said. Score!

* * *

Rachel POV

Ugh I was so stupid to kiss Jesse back. I stormed away after he kissed me. I need time. I am still not over him. Now Andrea invited me to the mall and brought Jesse. The minute I saw him, I ran into the nearest bathroom. I am still in the bathroom. I have had the worst 2 days. First I find out my boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend. Then, my ex-boyfriend, who egged me comes back, apologizes and kisses me. This sucks.

"Rach? Are you in there? It is Andrea," Andrea said on the other side of the stall. "Are you okay? Jesse told me what happened."

"I am not coming out and seeing him," I said, stubbornly.

"Andrea? Hi, it is Quinn," I heard. Oh no!

"Quinn? Hey," Andrea said.

"Is Rachel in that stall?" Quinn said. Shit! I can't talk to her now with the Finn problem.

"Uh no, why?" Andrea said, nervously.

"Open up Rach, I need to talk to you," Quinn said. I opened the door slowly.

"Hi, are you going to apologize?" I said.

"Yes actually," She said. "Here it goes. When Finn kissed me, I have to admit I was happy. But then 2 nanoseconds later I realized what I was doing to you. Ask Andrea, she was there. I had never intended to hurt you. Finn kissed me. He is the betrayer, not me. Please forgive me."

"It is true. I tried to explain to you that she looked confused and angry with herself but you had already hung up," Andrea said.

"Fine, but I think I being too forgiving lately," I said.

* * *

Jesse POV

What is taking Rachel and Andrea so long? Oh here they come with Quinn.

"Hi. How are you?" I asked Rachel.

"Fine, but I have to tell you something," she said.

"What?"

"What you did yesterday was uncalled for. You egged me and then expect me to come running back into your arms. Well, guess what, I am done with you forever," She said, firmly. "Come on Andrea, Quinn."

Oh. My. God. I totally screwed up. Why would she ever come back to me? I was awful to her. Although, I was blackmailed. But she probably doesn't believe me. I hurt her too much. She will never come back. SHIT.

Rachel POV

I was walking in the halls the day after the mall. I feel bad for what I did to Jesse. It was harsh. He did egg me and that is something I can't forgive him for. Finn and Santana walked by holding hands. Wait, holding hands? Does he seriously go through girls that quickly?

"Hi Finn, Santana. So you guys are together now. Makes sense, you both do through the opposite sex faster than Brittany. Congrats. I couldn't care less," I said and turned on my heel.

"Rachel, wait," I heard Finn call after me but I just ignored him. Serves him right. Uh oh I am going to be late for Glee. I have to watch the time more often.

"Hi Rachel, are you ready with your second ballad?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"Yes may I go first?" I asked.

"Sure. Okay everybody, let's head to the auditorium!"

"I will be singing 'What I Did for Love."

Rachel

Kiss today goodbye,  
The sweetness and the sorrow.  
Wish me luck, the same to you.  
But I can't regret  
What I did for love, what I did for love.  
Look my eyes are dry.  
The gift was ours to borrow.  
It's as if we always knew,  
And I won't forget what I did for love,  
What I did for love.  
Gone,  
Love is never gone.  
As we travel on,  
Love's what we'll remember.  
Kiss today goodbye,  
And point me t'ward tomorrow.  
We did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for  
Love  
What I did for  
Love  
What I did for...  
Love  
Love is never gone  
As we travel one  
Love's what we'll remember  
Kiss today goodbye.  
And point me t'ward tomorrow.  
Point me t'ward tomorrow  
We did what we had to do.  
Won't forget, can't regret  
What I did for love.  
What I did for love.  
What I did for love  
Love

As I finished the song, I looked to the wings and saw...

**A/N Who/what did she see? Review with no flames please.**

**-Cassie  
**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N** **I am so sorry about the long wait. I am super busy with all my homework. I hate being a freshman. It is so different than middle school. Anyways, I also just finished ****The Lost Hero**** which is the first book in the next Percy Jackson series. It was so good but lacked Percabeth, who I LOVE. Back to the story, I am sorry but I am putting off St Berry dating. Enjoy!**

Previously…

Santana asked Finn out and he said yes. Rachel "broke up" with Jesse and forgave Quinn. She sang What I Did for Love and sees someone on the wings…

Rachel POV

"Finn?" I said, surprised. I had finished What I Did for Love and saw him in the wings.

"Were you singing that to me? Were you taking back what you said about us being over? I knew you still liked me!" Finn said, jumping to conclusions.

"No-" I started to correct him, but he interrupted me by smashing his lips to mine. I angrily pushed him away. "I was **not **singing about you. I will never forgive you. You cheated on me with my best friend. And for your information, I was singing about Jesse! Yeah, you heard me, Jesse St James! So don't think I can forgive you!" I finished and stormed out of the auditorium but not before seeing Jesse walking away. I couldn't see his face but by the way he was walking I could tell he was angry and hurt. Did he see Finn kiss me? And more importantly, did he hear me chastise Finn? Oh no, I am screwed!

Jesse POV

How could she kiss him? He cheated on her. With Quinn of all people! Does she still love him? I thought she loved me. I have to call Andrea. She'll know what to do.

"Hello, this is Andrea," I heard her say on the other line.

"Hey Andy, it's Jesse," I said.

"Oh hey Jesse. What's up?" She replied.

"I just saw Finn and Rachel kissing," I said.

"WHAT?" Andy practically yelled in the phone.

"Please try not to burst my eardrums," I joked.

"Sorry, but I just don't get it. Why would she kiss him?"

"I don't know."

"Oh Jesse I have to go, someone else is calling me, 'okay?"

"But Andrea I still need your hel-" Damn, she hung up.

Andrea POV

"Hello," I said into the phone.

"_Sob_, Andrea I need your, _sniffle,_ help," a very distressed Rachel said into the phone.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I said worriedly. I am not going to bring up Finn yet.

"I was singing 'What I did for Love' and Finn saw me and thought that I was singing about him and and and," Rachel just broke down right there. After a couple seconds of sniffling, she put her self together and finished. "Finn_ sniffle _and I think Jesse saw but he didn't see me yell at Finn. And now I realized that I love Jesse and I can't avoid it anymore."

"Okay calm down, how about you explain to Jesse?" I suggested.

"He probably hates me. But I will try."

"Okay, feel better, bye," I said and hung up.

Rachel POV

I can do this. It is only Jesse, the love of your life.

"Hi Jesse," I said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be kissing Finn?" he said morosely.

"I don't like Finn. He kissed me and I yelled at him for it. I uh only uh love you," I said.

"Why should I believe you?" He shot back.

"Because of this," I said and started to sing.

Guess mine is not the first heart broken,  
my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,  
there's just no gettin' over you  
Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around  
and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else  
for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
My head is saying "fool, forget him",  
my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you  
But now there's nowhere to hide,  
since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,  
hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you,  
hopelessly devoted to you.

"Please forgive me. Oh and you owe me," I said, expectant.

"I know that this is super cheesy but who gives a shit?" He said and swept me into his arms and captured his lips to mine. It was unlike our others, this one was even more passionate but still gentle.

"Come on let's sing. No rival glee clubs, no crazy birth mothers or insane people trying to split us apart," he said. I smiled. That was what I wanted all along. The song was weird because I sang it with Mr. Shuester but nut now this love was real.

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright

My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
(I-I-I-I-I)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(Ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh, you know I don't mind

'Cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind

And, YES  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause NO one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. And I am sorry to say, but this is my last story. I will update my in-progress stories but I will not write any new ones. I just don't have any time. Oh and this is the last chapter! Yay! This is an epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this story! In my last chapter A/N I said that I was putting up st berry dating, I lied. Sorry! Anyways back to the story! Enjoy!**

7 years later…

Rachel POV

I took a deep breath. I can't believe that this is happening. All my dreams were coming true! I was Fanny Brice in "Funny Girl" and already a famous Broadway star at 25. And most importantly, I was marrying the love of my life. Jesse St James. My dress was perfect**. **It was sleeveless with an empire waist that had jewels on it. **(A/N I am bad at describing it so just search Pam's wedding dress on The Office)** The color theme was gold, except for the flowers that were yellow; because I am pretty sure gold flowers don't exist. I was super nervous. Quinn, who was my maid of honor, was, unfortunately, with Finn, so she couldn't be here to comfort me. They had gotten together after senior year, at least officially. Apparently, he dumped Santana for Quinn and they secretly dated the rest of senior year, because they were afraid that I would totally freak out. I didn't when they told me, but to be fair, I had been remembering the night before when I lost my virginity to Jesse. I wonder how he is doing. Is he nervous? What if he wants to back out? Oh god this is why I need Quinn right now.

"Hey, I'm back," Quinn said as she walked in the room.

"Oh, thank god. I need my best friend right now. You left me to the mercy of my thoughts of Jesse leaving me!" I replied dramatically.

"Sorry, Finn distracted me. How are you?"

"How do you think I am? I am about to get married for Barbra Streisand's sake!" I practically yelled.

"Jeez. I was just asking," Quinn said, backing away.

"And where is my mom, she is a bridesmaid too! And Beth! I need to give her the flowers and the basket. And don't get me started on Andrea! She disappeared when Puck showed up. I don't know why she likes him," I ranted.

"Rach, calm down, everything is going to be okay," Quinn consoled me.

"I just need to marry him and then I will be happy," I replied as my dad, Leroy, walked in.

"It is time, honey," he said, with a smile. "I just can't believe my little star is getting married! Does he deserve you?"

"Yes dad, of course Jesse does. I love him and he loves me," I said laughing.

Jesse POV

_This is it,_ I thought as walked up, next to the priest, on the altar. We had decided on Christian wedding. _This is really happening! I am marrying Rachel Berry, soon to be Rachel St James! Rachel St James, it sounds good._ My best man was Mark, my roommate from college. We had become very close over the years. My eyes scanned the audience, not really looking for anybody. My eyes landed on one Finn Hudson. He had become more bearable to be around. I could see glowering up at me. _Looks like someone still has feelings for my bride. Well he will have to watch me marry her. That will show that she loves **me **not him. Besides, isn't he dating Quinn? Yeah, he is. What a jerk!_ Then, the organ music started up and the doors swung open. First was Shelby. She was a bridesmaid because her and Rachel had gotten close during college. Then was Andrea, the another bridesmaid. The very same who told Rachel about Finn and Quinn. After Andrea was Tina and then Quinn. Then came 9 year old Beth wearing a white dress with a gold sash, throwing the flowers in her wake. (**A/N Beth's dress is** **when you search gold bridesmaid dresses on the second page, 2nd row, called and** **the bridesmaid dresses are ****when you search gold bridesmaid dresses 1st page 1st row, called strapless-dress-bridesm pic of blonde girl, it is short and strapless)**. And then, the most important girl in the world to me came walking down the isle, arm in arm with her dad, Leroy. My eyes were transfixed on Rachel. She was breathtaking. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Rachel POV

The doors swung open and Selby, Andrea, Tina, Quinn, and Beth all walked to the altar. My heart was almost beating out of my chest. My dad gave my hand a squeeze and we started to walk. I looked up and met the blues eyes of the most important man in the world to me. Jesse St James. I stared at him the whole trip down the isle. I just wanted to run up to him, and kiss him and never let go. I wasn't worried anymore, now that I saw Jesse. It was as if everything had been wiped from my mind. I was so incredibly happy. I was marrying Jesse. That was all that mattered now. We had reached the altar and Jesse and I clasped hands.

"We are gathered here today..." the priest started but I just lost myself in Jesse's eyes. They were so blue, like the ocean. We stared at each other with so much love in our eyes, oblivious to the audience. It was like in cartoons, where they put hearts in the characters' eyes. I don't know how much time passed but suddenly the rings were in our hands and we were putting them on. I smiled. So large I thought my face would split. Jesse looked like he had one the $1,000,000,000 lottery.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Jesse swept me off my feet and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. So loving, tender and passionate. I was married to Jesse St James! As we walked out of the Church I wanted to scream. Everybody threw rice and shout congragulations to us. Though, I saw Finn looking a us sadly. If he still liked me, it was too bad for him because I will never ever not in trillion years ever **ever **go back to him. Jesse and I got into the limo and Jesse said, "I want to let you know that I love you more than life itself and I will never ever leave you."

"Oh yeah, well if I had to choose between life and you, I would choose you. You are my life now, Jesse St James and if you leave me, I will come after you, and hard!" I said smiling. I grabbed his tie and pulled him in. And, well, you know what happened from there.

**A/N Yay! It is done! I know it is super cheesy but oh well. I have to say, I really like the ending. Thank you all, my readers, for sticking with my story to the end, even when I had that awful A/N chapter. A special thanks to SpringAwakening01 for all the positive reviews. You are awesome. You guys are the best! I really did enjoy writing this story but I just don't have time for one. Maybe I will do one-shots. Whatever. Review and keep being awesome! :-)**

**-Kate  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I am very sorry but this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to see what the reactions were to Special Education, the episode last night. I personally loved it because Finchel is over! Raise your hand if you cried tears of happiness, then real tears because of the Finchel breakup :-D and then Emma/Carl wedding :-(. *I raise my hand, though I didn't do it literally, just mentally.* Though it the end of finchel won't last long probably. :-(. Was anyone else kind of creeped out by Puckleberry? I so prefer Puckleberry to finchel but yes I will say it, I was hoping for some Jesse St James grand, song apology and a St Berry kiss. Am I the only one? I have three reasons why you guys won't update: A) You don't like my stories, B) You are lazy, and lastly, the scary one, C) FINCHEL HAS TAKEN OVER! They are shoving so much finchel down our throats that there are very few St Berry fans now. NOOOOOOOO! Wow, I am being really dramatic, right? So, what I ask of you is that if you guys read my story, even if you don't like it, I would like you to review just saying **"I pledge myself to St Berry and turn my back on Finchel."** That is all I ask. You can just copy and paste it into the review box thing. I am not trying to ask for reviews about my story, just to make me feel that I am not the only St Berry fan left. Do the same thing if you read any of my other stories please. Thanks guys!

-Katie, or Oceangirl511


End file.
